


Hush

by pirotess



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: I'm glad we matched on this, I haven't drawn DMC fanart in forever! ♥ I hope you like it.





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad we matched on this, I haven't drawn DMC fanart in forever! ♥ I hope you like it.


End file.
